


De estaciones y encuentros

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Draco viven una noche de pasión, a lo largo de cuatro estaciones y cuatro momentos, construyen su propia historia, llena de luces y sombras, de lujuria y desencuentros.<br/>[Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invierno

 

¡Hola a todos/as! Pues aquí estamos con una nueva historia, en esta ocasión es un fic cortito, cuatro viñetas de mil palabras cada una que participan en el reto "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash." La verdad es que me ha quedado un texto que se sale un poco del estilo que suelo hacer, pero oye, por eso me gusta tanto participar en este tipo de retos, porque te permite hacer algo diferente y cambiar de registro.

Quiero dedicarle esto a todas mis chicas del drarry, esas que estáis ahi siempre, os prometo actualización de Aprendiendo a Vivir pronto, pero necesitaba hacer algo así para retomar la historia con más ganas. Gracias a mi beta, creedme sin ella esto sería ilegible. Como ya dije, son cuatro escenas, empezamos con Draco y el invierno, se publicarán en dias alternos, así que esto irá rápido. Como siempre, comentar es amar. Gracias a todos/as.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de copyright.

 **Título:** De estaciones y encuentros.

 **Pairing** : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

 **Rating:** NC-17. (MA)

 **Resumen** : Harry y Draco viven una noche de pasión, a lo largo de cuatro estaciones y cuatro momentos, construyen su propia historia, llena de luces y sombras, de lujuria y desencuentros. [Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash."]

 **Notas y Advertencias:** EWE. Este fic trata de la relación entre dos hombres, si no te sientes cómodo con este tema, por favor, no leas. Habrá escenas explícitas de relaciones sexuales y lenguaje adulto.

 **Beta:** HermioneDrake

* * *

_No puedes decir que no. No puedes decir jamás. No debes pedir perdón. Tan sólo te quiero más.  
Dolor que no puedo ver, ni siento cuando te vas. No puedes decirme adiós. Te llevo en mi caminar. _

_(Cuatro elementos. La Musicalité)_

**Invierno**

**Draco**

Draco no sabe por qué aquella madrugada de Yule ha acabado en la cama de otro hombre. Es decir, no es gay ni nada, o eso se repite siempre. No, no lo es, pero mientras dan tumbos por el cuarto, farfullando entre dientes, lo más lúcido que acierta a hacer es echar un conjuro silenciador. Ni siquiera tiene la certeza de que vaya a resultar, no sólo está tan cachondo como nunca antes en la vida, sino que el alcohol ha hecho estragos en él. Desde luego, no tantos como en aquel nudo de nervios y lengua, que se aprieta contra su cuerpo y _joder_ , es piel y músculos y labios abiertos, y es saliva, y ojos verdes, y una voz ronca susurrándole al oído. _Másmásmás…_

Cuando quiere darse cuenta, tiene los pantalones en los tobillos y su polla tiembla caliente y rígida, dedos secos acunándola _y esos putos ojos verdes_ y esa boca criminal, labios rojos, y un brillante hilo de humedad, y se ve restregándose contra unas mejillas que le raspan, y sólo existe una bendita boca que le bebe y OhSantoSalazarPotter. Potter. Potter. Es su nombre y no es nada y es todo.

—Abre la boca. —Escueto, casi ladrando, con la garganta mortalmente seca, y las uñas de ese hombre −casi un desconocido pero tiene la insensata idea de saberlo todo de él−, enterradas en las nalgas.

Y le mira, de rodillas, la bragueta abierta, desenfundado y listo. —Que no se diga que los aurores del Ministerio no están preparados ¿eh, Potter?— Y hay un _hummf,_ que podría ser un sí, un tal vez, un _oblígame_ , pero que nunca va a significar un No, porque Potter _es Potter_ y si algo le define es que es atrevido hasta la inconsciencia. Y allí está, la carne lánguida, húmeda, comiéndole. Draco nota cómo se le derriten las neuronas y luego un exquisito calor tragándole, dentro y fuera, largo e intenso, como si quisiera succionarle el alma por la polla, _joder._ Tiene que sostenerse, y dejar de temblar, pero no puede, porque ese bastardo de cabellos erizados está ronroneado PutaMorgana, _está ronroneando_ mientras le chupa, observándole con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas.

Y le apresa y le libera. Lento. Lentísimo.

Draco cree que tiene los pulmones ardiendo, cree que se ahoga, cree que es una trampa, porque nada le ha preparado para eso, para tener al héroe de rodillas sobre la madera polvorienta, y joder si le importa una mierda, porque Draco está demasiado caliente, y le duele la piel del placer, y le arden los poros, y le corren hilos de saliva cuando observa cómo aquel hombre le devora, y es OhmerlínquebienmecomesPotter , y es sísísísísísí y es como si le estuviesen matando, sacándole el alma a golpes, _Bum Buum Buuum_ cada uno de los latidos rebotándole en las costillas, y hace frío, y afuera nieva, pero entre ellos lo que hay es como un infierno desatado, allí, sobre un suelo lleno de manchas.

Y se inclina y se empuja y le escucha gemir, y tira, los dedos enredados en ese puto pelo Potter, − _ese puto pelo−_ , y es un ruego, una orden, y es abre la boca, oblígame, jodermeencantas, y es sísísísísísí que bien sabes, y es dametupolla, Draco. Draco... _Draco._ Y esa voz grave le rompe en moléculas, le destroza y le reconstruye, y esa boca es la cola que pega sus pedazos dispersos, y esa garganta que le ordeña es lo que le cura y le mata.

Y de pronto no están en ninguna parte y están en todos lados, y tiene las palmas contra la pared, y un aliento caliente en la nuca, y busca hambriento su sabor en la boca de Potter, y esos dedos, CircePutaCristo, esos dedos están resbalosos y le hacen palpitar y le encuentran, y se abre, pared fría contra la mejilla, afuera nieva pero lo que tienen ellos es un infierno. Todo arde como ese fuego del que hace años el héroe le salvó, quizás lo hizo para ahora poder quemarle, y gruñe y se toca, y empuja, caliente, duro, _OhdiossíPotter_ , inclínate, abre las piernas joderdracoestásardiendo y es sísísíquebienmefollasPotter. Cree que se muere una y mil veces, con cada una de esas embestidas que le parten en dos, y suda, y esos dedos le sujetan, una, dos, tres, un millón, y parece que el mundo entero arde entre sus piernas, le chamusca el cuerpo y quiere más, y duele pero incluso eso le hace rogar. Porfavordamemássímásmás. Dame. Más.

Tiene las manos apretadas contra ese culo que arremete contra el suyo, no le importa nada, sólo sabe que afuera nieva y que dentro todo es infierno, y suplica y hay pulsos como terremotos, huracanes arrancándole la piel, y calor, espeso, tóxico aliento en la nuca y dientes y jodermalfoy, y es sísísísísísí, joder, _joder,_ no hay otra forma para describir aquello. Joder. Sí.

Apenas clarea cuando algo −no sabe qué−, le despierta, cada uno de sus músculos aúlla, pero mientras bosteza, todavía preso del sueño, le ve dormir. Potter. Enterrado en una cama con mantas revueltas. Potter, que huele a carne caliente, a sudor y semen, a bocas y labios, a lenguas, y todo eso es nuevo y antiguo, y todo − _eso_ , Potter−, le supera. Él no es gay, se repite, entonces recoge la ropa, mirando cómo los cristales de las ventanas chorrean el vaho que ellos han producido durante la noche, como dos locomotoras que se estrellan, eso es lo que han sido, un cruce de carrilles lleno de violencia y vapor, calor, sangre y saliva seca, rastros de sal, el regusto amargo de Potter en la garganta. Y Draco tiene que irse, porque le arde el alma. No tiene ni idea de qué es eso que ha pasado: sexo, soledad, miedo, no hay palabras. Cuando sale a la calle un manto gélido le cubre, está nevando pero no va a olvidar que lo que tuvo la noche anterior con Potter fue tan caliente como desatar el infierno.

* * *


	2. Primavera

* * *

**Primavera - Harry**

Alguien, no sabe quién, le dijo una vez que las primaveras eran dulces, no tiene ni idea, ni de verdad le importa. Tres meses, casi cuatro, porque están a finales de marzo y de nuevo han coincidido en una de esas fiestas a las que en el Ministerio se empeña en invitarle. Tres meses. Le mira y está frente a él como si no le viese. Alto y delgado, piel transparente y ojos incoloros, a veces Harry cree que le odia, y ese es uno de esos momentos.

La luz blanca que inunda el cuarto de Grimmauld Place, ese donde jamás ha llevado a nadie, porque nunca le ha interesado nadie lo bastante, le dice que afuera está en marcha una blanca Navidad. Está sensible, como si cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo estuviese en carne viva. Aprieta el culo y la sombra de lo que hizo la noche antes le llega como un aullido, entre los muslos viscoso, seco, calor y frío. La laten las piernas y le raspan las rodillas, gime, _mierdajoder_ , abre un ojo y no sabe qué está buscando, quiere pensar que no a él, porque de estar esperándole _a él_ , ese hueco en medio del estómago sería veneno puro.

Usa una almohada para cubrirse la cabeza, pero todo le huele a Draco, siente que está intoxicado por lo que ha vivido hace sólo unas horas. ¿De verdad fue tan bueno? ¿De verdad su polla encajaba tan bien entre esos labios? ¿De verdad un polvo a destiempo, con la persona menos indicada puede cambiar una vida? ¿Va a permitirlo? Su mente gira y balbucea, ahíta de buen sexo y alcohol, pero el resto de su ser lo sabe, le palpita entre las piernas, una respuesta, muda, dura, que pide y reclama. Y su piel arde, y el regusto en la boca le sabe a Draco, y el aire en sus pulmones le huele a Draco y hostia, no quiere que ese hueco en su culo llore por Draco. Pero lo sabe. Harry no es tonto. Lo sabe. Y que le maten si tiene idea sobre lo que va a hacer con eso — _la certeza_ — ahora.

Tres meses, casi cuatro, si quisiera Harry incluso podría recitar como un puto loro el número exacto de días. La noche es lo bastante tibia para invitar a salir al jardín y él se ahoga dentro del traje. Sale afuera y mira al cielo, las estrellas están ocultas por la enorme luna llena. Sí, gira y olvídate del loro, es un sabueso, que rastrea, _que le rastrea._ Es como poseer un sentido más, uno que le busca y que siempre le encuentra.

Tres meses, casi cuatro _._ Draco es ojos sin fondo en la madrugada. No hablan, se observan, en silencio, más como los adversarios que siempre han sido que como los amantes que fueron aquella única vez. Se contemplan, se miden, se pesan y se calibran, deciden acercarse inmersos en un silencio que, si proviniera de otros, podría ser confundido con armonía. A su espalda la fiesta sigue, ruidos apagados, carcajadas, música y baile. Nada de eso les pertenece. Lo suyo es aquello, la oscuridad. Para ellos queda la noche, la luna, el aire perfumado. Alguien le dijo una vez que la primavera era dulce, pero a Harry lo que le sabe es a Draco. A Harry la primavera le sabe a almizcle, viscosa, caliente y espesa, le sabe a Draco derramándose sobre su lengua, le sabe a Draco enterrado tan profundo que duele. Es amarga. Es perfecta.

Tan cerca, milímetros, un universo, tan lejos, su boca a un suspiro, no rozarse es un tormento, pero de pronto quiere sufrir y dolerle, quiere consuelo y quiere daño. No tiene ni idea ni de cómo se llama, porque allí está él. Draco es aliento húmedo, ojos sin fondo, tan claros que es como mirarse en un espejo. Quiere odiarle porque es más sencillo y Harry está harto de vivir la vida como una lucha. Harry lo que quiere es paz. Pero lo que hay en ese hombre es angustia, pasión, lengua, jadeos contenidos, hambre y silencio. Intenta, lo intenta, pero se ahoga si no le besa, ya, sin detenerse, YA. Saca la lengua y recorre despacio esa vena que le palpita en el cuello. _Bum._ En algún lugar, una supernova explota. Es mejor de lo que recordaba, es así, _así es_ _Draco_. Aprieta los dientes y succiona, con los ojos cerrados. _Bum._ Tiene las manos enterradas hasta el fondo, tirando de la seda de la corbata. _Bum._ Un gemido ronco, hondo, un perro aullándole a la luna. Draco. Y le tiemblan las rodillas, y de pronto vuelve a ser un niño. Draco. Frío, es frío como el hielo, es frío derritiéndosele entre las manos. Era esto _era esto_ , esto era Draco, era el frío convirtiéndose en un infierno. No le importa el mundo, quiere esto — _esto así, Draco_ —, estrechez, saliva, lenguas enredadas, besos con sabor a mordisco, sangre en los labios, sudor, chupar una pálida nuca, los pulgares abriéndole las nalgas. Un quejido. Quema y es terciopelo, era así, así, _Ohasíera_ _Draco._

Empuja y es eterno, y demasiado corto, y su mundo se reduce y se expande, y nota como ese fuego lo consume todo, el susurro de las telas, la fiesta y la luna. Gimen y se acoplan, es extraño no haber pensado en lo fácil que encajan. Está roto y quiere destrozarle. Tres meses. Si Harry quisiera, podría recitar el número exacto de días. Si Draco le dejase, le lamería de los labios todas esas palabras que se le escapan como suspiros. Se detienen, lúbrica carne que se le estremece entre los dedos, escupe hilos turbios, es veneno en las yemas, y es todo y es nada. Y se los da y él los lame, su lengua se enreda con la de Draco, casi tiernos.

Alguien le dijo una vez a Harry que las primaveras eran dulces, ahora sabe que le mintieron, porque para Harry, siempre sabrán a Draco.


	3. Verano

**Verano – Harry**

 

Bochorno. El cuarto, el mismo, parece vibrar a causa de las ráfagas de la tórrida brisa del mes de julio que se cuela por las ventanas, que están abiertas de par en par. Esta vez se han encontrado a medio camino del Ministerio. Las noches han dejado de ser territorio privado. Ahora, otra persona ocupa el lugar que  creía que le pertenecía.

La cama está revuelta, se han quitado la ropa y las prendas: zapatos, camisetas, varitas, forman un caos violento y multicolor sobre el suelo. En el centro de todo están ellos. Draco tiene los ojos fijos en el techo, desnudo y sudado, hay mordiscos, rosados círculos en torno a sus tetillas, a lo largo del cuello, en el bajo vientre, en los muslos, en el interior de las muñecas. A veces cree que quisiera masticarle, devorarle, asimilarle, convertirle en algo tan suyo que nada ni nadie pudiese arrancárselo. A veces cree que es como una infección que le incendia la sangre y le licúa los huesos. A veces cree que le necesita tanto que se volverá loco, porque a la vez odia todo eso, la esclavitud del alma, el eterno miedo.

 Silencio, donde antes hubo besos, y quejidos y susurros, solo les queda un terrible silencio. Un viento sofocante inunda el dormitorio con fragancias preñadas de voluptuosidad. Vida y sol. Pero ellos están inmersos en su propio universo. Allí, entre sábanas húmedas de sexo, respiran y sufren, es un microcosmos de saliva, dentelladas y esperma. Viven presos de un hambre insaciable, una punzada gélida que les hiela por dentro. Tiembla, porque Draco habla, anuncia, nunca explica, tirita porque afuera el calor del verano es asfixiante, pero siente  lleva el invierno dentro.

 

—Vas a hacerlo —escupe entre dientes, le duele como si alguien le hubiese clavado un puñal. Sádico, se decide a retorcer él mismo el acero, afilado, entre las costillas, adentro, frío y despiadado, así, Draco, _así_ —. Te casarás con ella.

—No quiero volver a discutirlo, sabes que debo —responde. El tono monocorde le enerva. De pronto no es el amante, es el adversario. Ya no ve en sus pupilas el reconocimiento, vislumbra rabia y dolor. Oh, _el dolor_ , es tan fuerte que es glorioso.

—¿Debes? —repite con una risa irónica. Cruza los brazos, consciente del tibio semen que aún se le seca entre las nalgas, sobre el pecho. Le examina como si no le conociese. Hay marcas, dedos, uñas, besos llenos de dientes y lengua, la piel de Draco es un mapa que narra la desesperación, _su desesperación_. Sabe que afuera hace calor, pero él lleva un invierno dentro—. _¿Debes?_

—Lo prometí, tengo que hacerlo. —La frase es corta, casi un rezo. Los ojos de Draco siguen siendo los mismos, espejos sin fondo que brillan acuosos, fijos en el techo. Quisiera odiarle por lo que hace, por lo que les está haciendo. Agita la cabeza y niega, está demasiado hastiado, no desea vivir en ese mundo de secretos, noches en vela y silencios.

Mira hacia la ventana, la luz de la tarde brilla, verde y esplendor, verano, sal en la piel y sexo desenfrenado. Se aparta, un solo segundo, el último, el que marcará la diferencia. Porque sabe que no ha nacido para las sombras ni los misterios, sólo quiere eso que hay tras el umbral. Quiere eso, eso, Draco, es eso, _es eso._ Verde y esplendor y sol y sexo.

—Nada tiene por qué cambiar —le musita. De pronto está sobre sus manos, encerrándole contra el colchón. Cabellos de oro y ojos infinitos. Tan cerca jesúsputajoder, _tan cerca_ que su aliento vibra, al compás de su corazón. Resbala y se estrella contra su boca y de pronto todo es más, más, más quiero más. Dame. Más.

Saca la lengua y roza la de Draco, fuera de la boca, se huelen y se juegan, es como degustar caramelo caliente, ese toque rugoso y empapado y es _Oh es Draco_ , en su boca, entre sus muslos, y es suave y líquido, es un calor en el centro del estómago, es un _hummf_ bajito, es un tal vez, un síporfavor, es notar cómo se derrite, y hay vacío, cae, su universo se derrumba, es un montón de cristales rotos que sangran y brillan, duelen y le ciegan y es un así, _así,_ Draco. Se restriegan el uno contra el otro, _hummtanduro_ , es como vivir eternamente en celo, es un ah agónico. Es un infierno que explota, que destruye el invierno que lleva dentro.

Las sábanas huelen a Draco, saben a primavera, se frota contra el colchón, dedos enredados mientras sus caderas le salen al encuentro. Porfavordamemássímásmás... gime y se rinde, así, le pide, así Draco, así. _Así._

Se sudan y se quieren, se viven y se matan. Gira y le monta, lento, tanto como le deja, tanto como puede. Su cuerpo le traiciona y vibra y late y corre y ruega. A veces quisiera lamerle la boca hasta dejarle mudo, comerle hasta que fuese carne de su carne. Se agita mientras nota el orgasmo partiéndole la columna, quema y palpita, y lejos, quizás en otra galaxia, explota una supernova, suspira y gime, y le nota latiendo dentro. Caliente _bum_. Sí, dentro de mí, así, en mí, Draco. _Bum._ Así, más hondo. _Bum. Dracoenmí_.

Bochorno. Pero Harry tirita mientras sale del lecho, de las sábanas mojadas de semen y labios y dientes y sexo. Silencio, descubre que ya lo único que les queda es el silencio. Nada va a evitar que Draco haga lo que tiene que hacer y él es demasiado cobarde para verlo. Se gira y le observa. Sus ojos siguen siendo dos espejos. _Afuera,_ traga con fuerza, porque afuera está el sol, el viento, la vida.

—No lo hagas. —Quiere creer que hay miedo en sus palabras pero se niega a volver atrás la mirada, si lo hace se quedará. Sólo puede contemplar el mundo por la ventana. Respira. Camina. El verano _está afuera_ y Harry lo único que tiene es un invierno dentro.


	4. Otoño

**Otoño-Draco**

Ocres y magentas. Cielos añiles. Nubes de tono antracita preñadas de lluvias  y nieblas. Tardes cortas y noches eternas. Un fuego arde en la chimenea. En el patio, olvidadas, las hojas giran como ligeros remolinos de dorado y rojo. Turba, olor a madera, a vino caliente, a especias. Nada de eso es suyo, nada le pertenece. Hizo su elección, repite, aquello —lo que sea que hirviese entre Harry y él— no era real. Ningún sentimiento puede tener esa intensidad. Nadie puede querer de esa manera. No es cierto. Nunca pasó. Jamás.

Aprieta los párpados, se niega a mirar el cuarto abandonado, ni siquiera sabe qué hace allí, ni siquiera sabe por qué viene y huele las sábanas revueltas. Desearía ser capaz, poder salir y caminar por las calles llenas de otoño. Irse y desaparecer, como hizo él esa bochornosa tarde de verano. Aprieta los puños y le rechinan los dientes. Siente que han desperdiciado lo que tenían —que él ha desperdiciado lo que tenían—, se empeñó en hacerle vivir entre las sombras, ocultos, en ese universo que crearon. Ya es tarde. Cuando quiso remediarlo, cuando comprendió que Harry era como el otoño  —que era vida—, se había acabado.

 

Posa la mano en el cristal helado. Torbellinos en el patio, pero si se gira, sabe que dentro del cuarto no ha pasado el tiempo. Quiere creer, _creer_ , que está allí, labios tiernos, calientes y jugosos, labios como sangre, dentelladas, uñas y esa dureza enterrándose, cadencia y lujuria, asíPotter, sísíasíPotter. Le extraña tanto que no es capaz ni de llorar. Hay penas demasiado grandes, de esas que si las dejas te comen, te rompen los huesos y se beben hasta el tuétano, hay penas que se viven en un hondo silencio. Como equivocarse. Como la ausencia y el vacío. Como Potter.

Ha soñado tantas veces que esa puerta cruje y se abre, que cuando lo hace cree que es una burda fantasía, piensa que no está pasando. ¿Es de verdad, es Potter? Unos pasos y le escucha, _su respiración_ y, como por ensalmo, el verano en el que se ha empeñado en vivir se desvanece, no existe, ese verano es un recuerdo. Está allí, _allí_ y sigue teniendo los mismos ojos verdes, y los mismos cabellos revueltos y sigue encajando como nadie contra su cuerpo.

Tocarle es tan duro y le da tanto miedo como empezar a vivir, es como perder el aire de los pulmones, una herida sangrante en medio del pecho, sin epidermis, descarnado placer, _así era, Merlín_ , su aliento, así era, así, Potter era así. No hablan, no lo necesitan, ¿para qué? Nunca les han sentado bien las palabras. Lo que hay entre ellos no precisa de vocablos, lo que ellos necesitan es eso —lenguas, besos como dentelladas, labios rotos—. _Así es Potter._

Le huele, hociquea hambriento contra el cuello tibio, lo lame goloso. Olor a verano, sol y vida, un regusto almizcleño, a sal, más, más, _más_. Unos brazos que le estrujan y esa vez sí hay lágrimas. Te fuiste. Ibas a dejarme. Te necesito. No más. Potter. Tan cerca que se pierden, tan cerca que se encuentran. Y su aliento sigue provocando que se abran las puertas del infierno. Le hormiguea el alma, así. _Así, Potter_. Esa vez lo que no hay es urgencia, esa vez sólo existen ellos, no hay invierno, ni verano, ni primaveras, porque Potter es ese otoño del que Draco no quería saber nada. Esa vez es calma, suspiros roncos en el oído, besos kilométricos y saliva tibia que se derrama. Vida.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —gruñe mientras se entierra de una estocada. Hondo.

—Ibas a dejarme. —No es una explicación, es la verdad.

Promete y se pierde. AsíMerlínasíera. Le lame el sudor y las lágrimas, tiene a Harry debajo de su cuerpo. Músculo y sangre, se le derriten los huesos, le pesa el alma, tiene tantas ganas de morder que le vibran los dientes. Casi ni se mueven, es lento, tan lento que es como si estuviesen corriéndose semanas. Acre y espeso, le empapa las manos y en alguna parte es como si explotase una supernova. Una bestia le repta bajo la piel, ardiente, lo destroza todo. Harry jadea: _dentro de mí, Draco._ Dracodentrodemi, es una súplica, y le chupa la lengua mientras comparten el cuerpo. Laten al unísono, _bum._ Tuve miedo, _bum_. No volverá a ocurrir, _bum._ El mundo se desvanece por los bordes, la realidad se rasga como una tela vieja, cruje entre sus dedos entrelazados. _Nunca volverá a ocurrir._ Te quiero. Dentro. De. Mi. _Te quiero, Harry._

 

Le mira, le mira tanto que cree que va a desgastarle, mientras afuera el ocaso pinta de sangre las paredes, dentro las estaciones han recobrado el ritmo normal, el tiempo, el mundo, han vuelto a su lugar. Un beso lento, casi dulce, nunca antes han hecho aquello, no así, no dejando rodar la lengua, suspirando en la boca del otro, se huelen, se tocan, se palpan, se saborean. Y sus ojos siguen siendo sus ojos, verdes e intensos, le roza con la palma abierta, recorre milímetro a milímetro y entonces le aprieta.

La larga noche de otoño ha caído y, una vez más, se buscan entre sábanas revueltas, se devoran a mordiscos, suplicándose por más, las palmas unidas sobre la cabeza mientras comparten el cuerpo y se entregan el alma.

—No voy a dejarte nunca. —Esa vez sí que le sonríe, una mueca cansada, las pestañas renegridas parecen húmedas y, de pronto, Draco siente la necesidad de tocarle de nuevo, _todavía más lento_ , más delicado, hasta aprenderse con las yemas todos esos secretos que Harry aún le guarda—. Nunca.

—Yo no voy a volver a irme, Draco —replica contra su garganta. Baja despacio y le come, así, sin esperas ni juegos, estar en su boca es como regresar a aquel invierno, lento y hondo, es amargo y dulce como la primavera, es abrasarse y morir, helarse de goce, el verano. Harry entre sus piernas es como tener la vida entera.

 

 

 

_nox...._


End file.
